


Steady Breathing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chases, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia is faster in her coyote form, fast and fierce, but Erica is more agile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #447: Hour. Happy Malia Femslash Week!

“Be back in an hour,” Derek yells out the screen door, giving his cousin and his beta a pointed look.  “And actually bring some game back this time, okay?”

“You can count on us,” Erica trills.  Malia rolls her eyes. 

They set out into the thick green of the Preserve, ready for a hunt.

Erica begins her shift, claws out and eyes glowing.  “I’ll give you a head start,” she says through her fangs, but Malia is already half-shifted and shooting across the pond, glancing off rocks and fallen trees.

“It’s _on_ ,” Erica growls, and chases after her girlfriend, the adrenaline of a chase running through her veins.

Malia is faster in her coyote form, fast and fierce, but Erica is more agile.  Her instincts still run more human than Malia’s so she knows when to pause or stop, when to take in her surroundings.  Her second glances give her the perfect opportunity to fly out and tackle Malia between two tall pines, sending their bodies careening into the dirt.

“Damn,” Malia snarls, nipping at Erica’s neck, her breathing heavy.  “That shouldn’t be as hot as it is.”  Her hands curl around Erica’s hips, claws pricking pleasantly, and she rolls Erica onto her back.

“Remember,” Erica says, mock-sweet, “we have to be back in an hour.”

Malia grins, always ready for a challenge.  “Plenty of time,” she says, and yanks Erica’s jacket down her shoulders.

They even manage to take down a deer before they get back—ten minutes late.


End file.
